Obra Prima
by LiaCollins
Summary: Todos os pintores têm sua obra-prima. A de Dean é Castiel.


**Título:** Obra Prima

**Autor: **LiaCollins

**Disclaimer: **Bem, Supernatural, bem como seus personagens, infelizmente não pertencem a mim, mas ao Eric Kripke. Eu apenas me divirto escrevendo histórias com eles.

**Beta reader**: Sem beta, então os erros são meus, por isso relevem qualquer besteira q eu tiver escrito

**Categoria: **Romance, Destiel, UA

**Advertências: **Yaoi e fluffy, ou seja conteúdo homossexual, se não gostar é só clicar em "fechar" ou mudar de fic.

**Classificação:** NC-15

**Completa: **[x] Yes [] No

**Resumo: **Todos os pintores têm sua obra-prima. A de Dean é Castiel.

* * *

**Essa fic nasceu de uma brincadeira que fiz com meu livro preferido, "Perdida" de Carina Rissi. Eu peguei 3 frases dele aleatoriamente e as usei nessa fic, as adaptando para o universo dela. As frases originais são essas:**

**"Todos esses quadros foram feitos pelo senhor Clarke. Ele é um grande pintor. Mas nunca permite que estranhos vejam suas obras. É muito modesto."**

**"Andei apenas alguns passos antes de dar de cara com Ian. Ele me olhou de cima a baixo, me analisando."**

**"Uma de suas mãos se enroscou em meus cabelos, me puxando delicadamente para mais perto."**

**Os protagonistas do livro são Ian Clarke e Sofia, ou seja, um casal heterossexual. Por isso tive q trocar os gêneros de algumas palavras das frases dele que usei na fic.**

**Patrick, eu li sua resposta e peço desculpas se fui grossa. É que essas dores de cabeça estão me deixando nervosa e a cobrança só piorou isso. E, do jeito q vc escreveu, parecia q vc estava irritado e n brincando. Eu tb sou ansiosa e estou lendo várias fics que estão em hiatus ou foram abandonadas, então sei como vc se sente. Espero q essa pequena oneshot alivie um pouco a sua ansiedade. Rsss!**

* * *

**Obra Prima**

Eu estava sentado na cama que compartilhava com Dean já há 2 anos coberto apenas por um lençol que ia até a linha da minha cintura. Minhas costas estavam na cabeceira e minhas pernas estavam dobradas para meu lado direito. A alguns metros de mim, meu companheiro estava de pé diante de uma tela e me pintava com um sorriso misterioso nos lábios. Olhando aquele sorriso, eu me lembrei do dia em que nos conhecemos.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Nós havíamos nos conhecido em um bar, onde bebemos e conversamos por cerca de 1 hora. Então, ele me chamou para terminarmos a noite com um vinho em sua casa. Eu, que estava hipnotizado por ele desde o segundo em que o vi entrar naquele lugar, não pude recusar. Chegamos em seu lar, que na verdade era uma mansão com um belo ar medieval, em cerca de meia hora e, ao entrar, eu me encantei com que eu vi. Eu sempre gostei de histórias medievais e secretamente me imaginava em algumas delas, por isso, quando observei aquela casa, fiquei encantando. Eu me senti em um castelo com meu próprio Lord inglês.

Dean me deixou sozinho por alguns minutos porque foi buscar o vinho e, sem perceber, eu comecei a caminhar por aquele belo lugar que me hipnotizava tanto quanto seu dono. Entrei em um corredor e continuei meus passos através dele. Havia várias portas, mas uma delas chamou minha atenção, pois sua maçaneta estava com uma pequena mancha de tinta a óleo. Eu sempre gostei de pintura. Os quadros têm o poder de me encantar e aquela mancha me fez imaginar as obras de arte que poderiam estar por trás daquela porta. Sem poder me controlar, eu a segurei e a abri lentamente. O que vi la dentro era muito mais belo e me encantou muito mais do que eu imaginava. O cômodo estava repleto de quadros lindíssimos, verdadeiras obras de arte. No meio, havia um cavalete com uma tela em branco e, ao lado dele, uma peça com frascos de tintas e pincéis. Será que meu Lord era também um pintor ou aqueles quadros foram pintados por outra pessoa, talvez um irmão? Como se tivesse lido a minha pergunta, uma voz feminina falou atrás de mim:

-Todos esses quadros foram feitos pelo senhor Winchester. Ele é um grande pintor. Mas nunca permite que estranhos vejam suas obras. É muito modesto. Por isso, eu tenho que perguntar: quem é o senhor?

-Eu sou Castiel Novak e Dean me convidou para tomar um vinho aqui com ele. Quem é a senhora? - eu retruquei constrangido por ter sido pego no flagra.

-Eu sou Ellen Harvelle, a governanta do Sr. Winchester. Por mais que meu patrão tenha convidado a entrar nessa casa, eu duvido que ele tenha permitido que o senhor entre em seu ateliê.

-Não permitiu. De fato, ele nem sabe que estou aqui. Acontece que a casa me encantou e minha curiosidade falou mais alto. Principalmente quanto eu encontrei essa porta e vi a mancha de tinta a óleo na maçaneta.

-Entendo. Sabe, eu gostei do senhor e, se meu patrão o trouxe para casa, o senhor deve ser muito especial, pois ele nunca traz ninguém para cá. Então, pode ficar aqui por mais alguns minutos. Será o nosso segredinho. - ela concluiu sorrindo e piscando para mim.

Ellen sumiu pelo corredor e eu fiquei parado lá por alguns segundos perplexo por causa do que ela havia acabado de falar. Eu sou a primeira pessoa que ele traz para sua casa? Eu fiquei pensando nisso por alguns segundos, então finalmente entrei no quarto. Após observar encantado cada quadro e decorar todos os detalhes deles, eu percebi que já estava na hora de voltar para sala. Meu Lord já devia ter voltado para lá e se irritaria se descobrisse que eu tinha entrado em seu ateliê. Respirei fundo e saí do quarto. Andei apenas alguns passos antes de dar de cara com Dean. Ele me olhou de cima a baixo, me analisando. Com um sorriso doce, o loiro indagou:

-Então, gostou do que viu?

-Adorei, Dean. Você é muito talentoso. E me perdoe por invadir sua intimidade dessa maneira. - eu respondi abaixando a cabeça envergonhado.

-Por algum motivo, não me incomoda que você entre no meu ateliê e veja meus quadros, Castiel. Você pode ir lá quando quiser. - ele rebateu levantando meu rosto pelo queixo.

-Sério? - eu perguntei com um sorriso.

-Sim, é sério. E eu posso te chamar de "Cass"? "Castiel" é um nome muito comprido.

-Pode sim, Dean. Sem problemas. - eu retruquei sorrindo e ruborizado.

-Obrigado. - ele agradeceu em resposta enquanto sorria. - Bem, nosso vinho está nos esperando na sala. Vamos? - o loiro concluiu enquanto estendia a mão direita para mim.

-Vamos sim, Dean. - eu respondi sorrindo para ele e pegando sua mão.

Depois disso, nós tivemos uma noite de amor maravilhosa, na qual ele se tornou meu Lord e eu me tornei seu anjo para sempre.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

A voz de Dean me tirou de meus devaneios e eu percebi que, enfim, ele havia acabado seu novo quadro. Parado a centímetros de mim e com um sorriso, ele segurou minha mão esquerda e falou:

-Venha, anjo. Venha ver como ficou.

-Como você quiser, meu Lord. - eu retruquei sorrindo enquanto ele me puxava até o lugar onde estava seu quadro apoiado sobre um cavalete.

Ao parar diante da tela, eu fiquei fascinado e surpreso. O quadro era muito belo. Eu já havia visto várias obras do meu loiro, mas, a cada nova que fazia, ele sempre conseguia me surpreender. Aquele homem no quadro nem parecia eu. Era muito mais bonito do que eu, aliás. A voz do meu Lord mais uma vez me trouxe para o mundo real:

-Esse é você sim, se é isso que você estava pensando. Eu retratei sua beleza exatamente como ela é. Você é belo, Cass. Quantas vezes eu terei que repetir isso? - ele indagou parado atrás de mim com seus braços em minha cintura e seu queixo apoiado em meu ombro direito.

-Várias. Você me pintou muito mais bonito do que sou. Eu não sou tão lindo assim, Dean. - eu rebati me virando de frente para ele e enlaçando seu pescoço com meus braços.

-Claro que é, anjo. Você é o ser mais belo de toda a criação. E essa é a minha obra-prima. - ele devolveu enquanto apontava para o quadro.

Uma de suas mãos se enroscou em meus cabelos, me puxando delicadamente para mais perto. Então sua boca tomou a minha em um beijo avassalador e eu me perdi no mundo para o qual ele sempre me levava quando me tomava para si e me amava como ninguém nunca tinha feito antes.

**FIM**

* * *

******Eu sei que a imagem do Cass no quadro da montagem da capa não é a que eu descrevi na fic, mas foi a mais próxima disso que eu encontrei.**

**Reviews são o Cass do meu Dean, por isso não se esqueçam de deixar um aqui! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


End file.
